


Bits and Pieces

by Tory_The_Kitteh



Series: Infinite Possibilities [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Always, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, Clone AU, Dragon Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frozen AU, Hades and Persephone AU, I mean kinda?, I think there's some underage in here too, Intersex, Little Mermaid Elements, Luna tops Noct, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, Wingfic, bdsm scene failures, magic cats, merman prompto, mostly lunoct, poor Noct is going through a lot in these, sort of fairy!Luna, sort of fairy!Noctis, taur au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_The_Kitteh/pseuds/Tory_The_Kitteh
Summary: Various ideas for fics that I posted on tumblr and now I'm posting here. There's lots of different AUs, and sometimes I even write some chapters and excerpts! It tends to end up being mostly Lunoct, but there are other pairings in there too.14: If you're into omegaverse then you might find The Colony verse interesting.15: Some more stuff for The Colony Verse (includes art!)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Non-Consensual Pairings, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Infinite Possibilities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Fake/Pretend Relationship AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a thought. Picture the fake/pretend relationship trope, except they become best friends instead of getting together in the end.
> 
> Right now I’m really into FFXV and I’ve been thinking up a lot fanfic ideas I’ll probably never actually write out completely, but I wanna share anyways. Let’s say this is a no prophecy, no scourge AU. Also lets throw in some omegaverse in this, because why not!

Noctis is an omega, but due to discrimination against omegas and the existence of some really archaic laws, he pretends to be a beta. Only a few people know his true caste, and while his dad, being the loving protective father he is, has been trying to overturn some of these old laws, there are still many that people would take advantage of to seize both Noctis and the throne. So it’s much safer for him to remain a beta.

Noctis and Luna are in love, but due to Luna being an alpha, and a slew of political reasons (such as Tenebrae’s ties to Niflheim), they can’t publicly be in a relationship, much less get married. Noctis is under a lot of pressure to get married and produce an heir, despite being barely out of high school. One day he happens to run into an old classmate of his and has a brilliant terrible idea.

Prompto is an omega. He never became friends with Noctis but they still went to the same school. Prompto has benefited a lot from the reforms made by King Regis. The age of consent for omegas was bumped up to 16, and then later 18 instead of being the moment they presented, schooling became compulsory for all citizens, allowing him to finish school. Work conditions still suck, but he’s been able to make ends meet. Most of the time anyways.

Thing is, his parents have been not so subtly trying to push him into accepting a marriage proposal from an alpha they know through their work, who is like twice Prompto’s age. It’s clear they’re growing impatient with him, and things aren’t looking all that great for him overall lately.

He’s not entirely sure how he went from wiping tables at his part-time job to being deep in conversation with Prince Noctis of all people, sharing their complaints on marriage of all things, but, here he is. He definitely does not know how this ended up with the Prince on his doorstep a couple of days later asking if he’d agree to pretend to in a relationship with him.

Noct has all worked out, they’ll pretend they’ve been secretly dating since high school, and were keeping it quiet to avoid the gossip rags and such. Also a beta/omega couple is considered quite scandalous, which just adds to the story. They’re only going public now because of the pressure on Noct to chose a mate to marry and have kids with, but he’s already chosen Prompto! It’s the kind of Cinderella story that the public will eat up.

It’s actually a pretty clever plan. People will be less likely to suspect Noct of being an omega if he has an omega there to cover for him. Simultaneously, many will be distracted by the scandal of Noct and Prompto’s secret relationship to look into Noct and Luna’s relationship. It could be the solution they’re looking for, provided they can pull it off. If they can’t then it’s a disaster waiting to happen… Which is why Ignis maintains that this is a terrible plan even as he goes along with it. Luna has concerns, but is supportive all the same. Prompto is still not sure how he ended up here or why he ever agreed to this crazy plan. Gladio is honestly just along for the ride


	2. Hades and Persephone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty much what it says on the tin~

So, Luna (as the Goddess of Spring) and Noctis (as the God of the Underworld) have never officially met, but they did know of each other and recognized the other’s face.

Luna has led a sheltered and restricted life thanks to her overprotective brother, Ravus. But one day she happens to find an entrance to the Underworld, and impulsively decides to explore. The underworld is a fascinating place, unlike anything she’s ever seen before. She finds that all the terrible stories she’s been told about this place a largely untrue.

Noctis, meanwhile, discovers an errant Goddess running around his domain and is like: “Beautiful girl? Still living? Down here? Why-? What-? I don’t-? Wait, aren’t you Ravus’ sister?”

Luna is all: “Oh hello! You are Lord Noctis, correct? My name is Lunafreya! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! Forgive me for arriving unannounced, but I would very much like to stay for a while, if you would allow it?”

Noct is just: “Ummmmmm, o-okay?” while internally freaking out over how a pretty girl is talking to him, and having no idea how to handle this.

Gladio is Cerberus, Prompto is Charon, Ignis is one of the judges that processes the dead. All of them are convinced this is a terrible idea and Noctis should send Luna home right away. Even though Ravus and the other Gods can’t touch Noctis in his domain, there will still be dire consequences!

But Noct can’t work up the nerve to make Luna leave. She’s so nice, and so lovely, and fun to talk to, and she planted a field of sylleblossoms, and made some beautiful gardens, and the list goes on… Not to mention every time he tries to bring up her going home, she always manages to completely derail his train of thought. She’s had him wrapped around her finger practically from the moment they met.

Luna really likes it here. Noctis is so kind and sweet, he does his best to make her feel at ease, accommodating her needs and wants, practically allowing her free reign to do as she pleases (you know, so long as she doesn’t go messing around with the dead or wander off alone into Tartarus). He’s nothing like what everyone says about him. She kind of wants to keep him.

Meanwhile, Ravus has been freaking out ever since Luna went missing and when he finds out she’s in the Underworld, he throws the mother of all hissy fits. He triggers a series of natural disasters, which is killing off the human race making more work for Noct and the others. It gets to the point where the other Gods have to intervene. Regis (me thinks he’ll be the King of the Gods here) demands that Noctis return Luna, if only to stop Ravus’s tantrum.

Reluctantly, Noct tells Luna she has to leave. Naturally Luna is very unhappy with her brother, but she’s known that she had to go back eventually. Admittedly, she feels a little homesick too. But she also knows that Ravus will never let her out of his sight again after this.

Torn between the love for her home and brother, and her love for Noctis, Luna finds a way to be with both. She eats a few pomegranate seeds willingly. Now she is bound to Noctis, and Ravus will have no choice but to let her go for at least a few months a year.

Noct is so happy he’ll get to be with Luna again. Ravus is of course furious and vows to ensure nothing grows during her time in the Underworld (by making Winter happen). Luna and Noctis have a huge wedding. Luna makes an excellent (and terrifying) Queen of the Underworld.

And they all live happily ever after! (Except Ravus who is still sour about the whole thing…)


	3. BDSM AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A No Royalty AU where Luna and Nocis are two idiots in love but can't seem to figure that part out. Meanwhile, they're also sex friends, kinda, and have some really kinky hobbies~
> 
> (Also contain a WIP chapter excerpt that I may or may not finish one day...)

So, Noct and Luna are sex friends, specifically, they’re into bdsm. They’ve known each other forever and kinda discovered the world of bdsm together, with Noct as the sub and Luna as the dom. (Luna always tops Noct. _Always._ ) They trust each other and are really close, but they’ve always been awkward about the subject of their relationship since neither is really 100% sure about their feelings. There's also the fact they're supposed to be kind of engaged? It's an arranged marriage though, and it was all their parents' idea!

They’ve agreed to date other people just to see if they’ll fall in love with someone else. And they only sleep together when they aren’t seeing anyone. Though they’ve been known to have threesomes and are rather open about their relationship.

Thing is, deep down, Noct is kinda a lot in love with Luna, but he doubts because he’s not sure if he likes her just because she’s a really great dom and no one else he’s been with really meets his expectations, or satisfies him, like she does. Is he just confusing love with lust? He honestly can’t tell… Also, he not sure about her feelings towards him. 

Luna might also be a lot in love with Noct, but she’s also unsure. Is it just because she’s known him forever and is comfortable with him? She can be herself around him, and doesn’t have to hide part of herself (her dom side) like she feels she has to with others. But is it love love? Or the kind of love for a close friend or even a brother? And what about his feelings? 

For all that bdsm is about communication and trust, these two a failing miraculously at both when it comes to their real feelings. Even to themselves. Oh these poor sweet insecure puppies… Someone help them.

...

Also here are some headcanons:

  * Luna doesn’t normally wear dark lipstick like the deeper reds, usually going for paler pinks because that’s what suits her best, but she likes the way the darker colours stand out on her partner’s skin. With Noctis, she particularly likes covering his inner thighs with lipstick stains.
  * Noct got his nipples pierced. He had ulterior motives for doing it. Which was why he was incredibly self-conscious of them for a ridiculous amount of time afterwards. 
  * Luna was in agony because she had to wait more than 6 months for them to heal before she could play with them.
  * Luna got a tattoo at the same time as Noct got his piercing’s done because he was nervous and she wanted to be supportive (but also because she secretly always wanted to get a tattoo)
  * Noct can’t help but get distracted with lavishing the sylleblossom on her thigh with attention whenever he’s down between her legs. It’s a welcome distractions at times, at others she has to sternly remind what he’s really down there for.
  * Both Luna and Noct are bisexual
  * They both dated Aranea, thankfully at separate times, but only found out about it after the fact. It was one of those weird coincidences. The ended up have a really hot threesome together, though it never really worked out with her and them in the end.
  * They also both dated Nyx (also at separate times), but never ended up in a threesome with him, which they both admit they would have been up for had the opportunity come up 
  * Noct and Luna tend to have very similar tastes in boy/girlfriends. Though there are exceptions here and there.



* * *

**Wrapped in Leather or Lace?**

When Luna appears at his door eyes red and puffy, make up smeared, dressed up in that black dress that makes it very difficult to keep his eyes above her neckline, and an all too familiar black handbag clutched tightly in her arms, he kind of expects to spend the night on the couch being a shoulder to cry on with a pint of ice cream between them. 

And it does start off that way, with more furious ranting than crying, but then Luna was never one to dwell on tears. Even if she does still eat half ice cream in his freezer. 

“Wait,” He starts, swallowing a spoonful of cold chocolatey goodness, “So he really thought _he_ was gonna be the dom?” 

Luna gives a single short nod, smudged cherry red lips pursed into a tight line as stabs her spoon into her own tub. 

Noct can only stare incredulously, 'cause, wow. Just wow. 

It’s not like Luna wasn’t up for switching, they used to take turns all the time when they first started out, until Luna accidentally began taking over his scenes half way through and he found he really didn’t mind one bit, ultimately giving up altogether. But Alex should have known Luna was a dom! 

He knows that when the guy expressed interest in bdsm, Luna brought him down to Aranea’s club for the lessons they held there on the basics; stuff like rope work and safety precautions. He would know, he’d been helping out that day. Everyone down at the club knew Luna was a dom, and nothing she every said or did indicated otherwise. The guy had even approached him, asking for advice on their past scenes together. Noct had explicitly said she was a great dom! He also knows for a fact that Luna would have planned out their first scene out together with him!

Yet despite all that, he somehow got it into his head that she was a sub and when they came down to it he was, apparently, thrown for a loop. Worse, it appears he was only interesting in it if he was the one on top. And it would seem that even the thought of giving up control to a woman was enough to send him running.

“Dude probably has small dick syndrome.” 

She snorted around her spoon, “Noctis!”

**[** _Umm, I can’t think how to connect these two bits…so stuff happens…_ **]**

She hooked a single finger under his chin, tilting his head to meet her piercing gaze head on, “You want to know?”

He swallowed, eyes drifting over her should to the black bag sitting innocently on the arm of the couch; her own little bag of tricks. She only used it for one thing and right now, it’s sides were bulging, full of promises. Kinky promises. Gods, yeah, he wanted to know, whatever she had planned had to be good if she’s breaking that out.

“Are you sure?” He breathed, uncertain. She’d just broken up with Alex, it just seemed kind of…too soon? 

Her eyes softened a little and she released his chin to cup his cheek, thumb gently caressing his skin. He couldn’t help but lean into her touch. “Yes, it’s… I am.” she sighed, continuing suddenly less confident, “But only if you want.”

He felt a surge of affection spread deep in his chest. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to take all her fears and uncertainties away. He turned to nuzzle her hand, pressing his lips against her palm, “Yeah, I want to.”

There was a triumphant swell in his chest as he watched her lips tug up into one of those sweet smiles. It quickly faded because he was suddenly too busy trying to remember to breath as she tugged him down to claim his own lips in a biting kiss.

“I, uh,” He coughed awkwardly, when she released him long enough to take a breath, “I might need a shower first.” In all honesty, it’d been a while and he needed make some preparations.

“Ah, I need a few minutes to get everything ready anyway.” She smirked one of those wicked little smirks of hers and rolled her head around to glance at her bag pointedly. “Is the bedroom alright?”

Noct could help but follow her gaze, sucking on his bottom lip and nodding dumbly. Then had to take a moment to reconsider, “Uh, actually the spare room might be better.” His room was kind of a mess right now.

She giggled, shaking her head in fond exasperation, “Alright, you pretty yourself up then come find me.”

He snorted at the phrasing, “Do I need to dress up for you?”

She hummed for a moment in mock consideration, eyes trailing up and down his body, “Hm, no not tonight. You only need to bring yourself.” And there was that wicked smirk again. His mouth went dry as she leaned in to murmur in his ear, “Let me dress you tonight.”

Shivers ran up and down his spine at the implication and he swallowed, nodding obediently. He could still feel the tingle of heat from her lips against his ear minutes later while he desperately tried to compose himself under the spray of the shower. Gods, they hadn’t even started and he was already coming undone. It really had been too long since he’d gotten laid…

He managed to get his feet under him by the time he was out and toweling his hair dry. Only to have them knocked straight out from under him again as he stepped completely bare into the spare room. 

Most people who heard the word “dom” usually thought of black leather. But there was something to be said about the way Luna looked right now, perched elegantly on the edge of the bed wrapped in white lace. Like a Goddess, or ethereal being from another realm. Noct was kneeling at her feet before he could even register himself moving.

Her pleased smile was all the reward he needed in that moment.


	4. When the Walls Come Tumbling Down pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some serious Noctis Whump in this one... Like, things go really bad for him here, but it should be known that I like happy ends sooo, you know, things do get better... eventually...
> 
> Also I don't really have a title for this one yet...

When Noctis presents as an omega at sixteen his life is thrown upside down. Not because he has to adjust to being an omega, oh no, it’s how _everyone else_ reacts to him being an omega. 

See, Omegas have virtually no human rights in Insomnia (or across most of the world really). The moment they present they’re pretty much stripped of their humanity and given to an alpha, becoming little more than objects, things to be owned and used as their alpha sees fit. No one sees anything wrong with this. Omegas are seen as being incapable of, well, anything. They’re emotional, hormonal, needy, their sole purpose for existing is to produce and care for children. In fact, the only way they can function happily is under the strict care of an alpha who will also appease their sexual needs, and surrounded by children they bore. 

It’s been this way forever and no one cares to upset the status quo. No matter how many omegas cry out it suffering their voices will fall on deaf ears. This is the reality Noctis faces when he comes out of his first heat, barely able to comprehend his new status as an omega, let alone what is about to happen to him. 

Regis fears for his son, not because he views the treatment of omegas as wrong, but because he’s worried about all the alphas who will try to take advantage of this opportunity to seize power. He believes his son needs an alpha, and he’s determined to find one that he can trust to care for his son. In the end it’s decided that Ignis and Gladio together will be the ones to care for Noctis and rule in his place.

Naturally, Noct is very against this idea. He doesn’t need an alpha, nor does he like to idea of it being his two best friends, people he trusts and views as brothers more than anything else. That’s just, ew! But his opinion means very little in the matter, not to mention it’s already been made officail. Regis has signed some very legal documents that take away all of Noctis’s rights as a human being and make him in Ignis and Gladio’s legal property. 

Noct is pulled out of school and forced to return to the Citadel where he is kept in confinement. At first he can’t believe this is actually happening, he can’t believe his father would abandon him like this, or that Ignis and Gladio would betray him! He just can’t! But then his second heat comes…

It doesn’t end well…

In this universe, Noct is the one who gave Gladio his scar. Simply put, Ignis and Gladio tried to “care” for Noctis during his heat and Noct panicked and tried to defend himself, like anyone would. But not every omega can pull swords from the armiger… 

And in the aftermath, it’s decided that Noct cannot be trusted to wield his own magic. Never that he had a good reason for lashing out. The fault never lies with alpha, it’s always the omega that’s acting irrational and needs to be put in their place…

Like every other decision he’s made since Noctis presented, Regis claims “ _It’s for his own good”_ when he performs an ancient, rarely used ritual that strips Noctis of his ability to wield magic. It’s the worst kind of torture, he can still feel it there inside him, but he can’t touch it at all. A fundamental part of himself has been blocked off. And to add salt to the wound, Ignis and Gladio still have full access to his magic, even though he has none. 

This is the thing that breaks Noct, that proves he’s been abandoned. His father no longer cares about him, perhaps he never loved him at all… The people he trusted most betrayed him...were they ever even his friends in the first place? He no longer even has his title, or even his name to fall back on. He is nothing. No magic, no friends, no hope. Just a powerless omega and nothing more.

Then Umbra comes to him and it all gets so much worse. Noctis had put some of his more treasured belongings (the things he didn’t want taken from him) into the armiger, in a space only he could reach, to keep them safe. Not wanting anyone to go reading through something so personal, he’d put Luna’s notebook in there too. And there it remains, lost forever, just beyond Noctis’s reach. Not even Umbra’s powers can reach the notebook where it is now.

Noctis can only weep in despair. Luna had been the only person who hadn’t abandoned him. Even Prompto saw nothing wrong with what was happening! But Luna had been just as stunned and appalled as he was. She had been the only one to really listen to him. Even miles away, at least she was still there for him. Losing the notebook feels like losing her. He could write her a thousand apologies and it will never be enough, he’d lost one of his most treasured possessions, one of _their_ most treasure possession. 

In the months that follow, despair and bitterness is all he feels most days, some days he feels nothing at all. His seventeenth birthday comes and goes, and things only get worse. Soon enough, the thing he’s been dreading most - that everyone else has been hoping for, waiting eagerly for - happens…

He’s finally pregnant…

_TBC..._


	5. Nine Lives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was randomly inspired while listening to “When he sees me” from the Waitress soundtrack. Also inspired by a manga I read forever ago and can no longer remember the name of, and Mahoutsukai no Yome (or Ancient Magus Bride if you’re more familiar with the English name).
> 
> (This is another really long one, and it might take a while to get it all out...)

Soooo, an AU where Luna is a relatively poor waitress at a diner somewhere who is kind of a lot lonely, but is shy and a little insecure about dating. Her friends, Cindy and Aranea, are always trying to get her to loosen up and come out with them. But though Luna is a hopeless romantic at heart, hoping to find true love and all that jazz, the pessimistic part of her that says true love doesn’t exist keeps winning out. She’s too afraid of getting hurt to try.

Noctis and Luna are really close friends and she confides in him all the time. No one knows her like he does or is closer to her than him. He’s been in love with her almost as long as they’ve known each other, but she doesn’t have a clue. Unfortunately, he is doomed to an unrequited love.

Why? Well, it’s impossible for Noct to tell her his true feelings, because Noctis is a cat.

Like literally, he’s a stray black cat that Luna rescued as a kitten.

Noctis, so in love with Luna and so desperate to be with her, to make her happy, seeks out the aid of a witch. Unfortunately there is no magic that will grant his wish. Or at least, the cost is so high that it is not worth it and there is no guarantee he will get what his heart truly desires in the end either.

She does however tell him of a very powerful magic he himself possesses. You know that saying about cats having nine lives? Well, turns out it’s true. Noct has the power to perform nine miracles. However, each miracle will cost him one of his nine lives, and she warns him to be careful, for once he uses his ninth miracle and last life, he will die.

Armed with this new knowledge Noct returns to Luna. Cindy and Aranea have managed to convince her to attend a party, a dance of some kind. I’m thinking it’s Halloween, maybe, so it’s a costume party. Luna is reluctant, but some part of her is hopeful she might actually meet someone. Noct seeing this, wants nothing more than to make this night special for Luna. So he performs his first miracle, giving up his first life.

That night Luna encounters a dark haired stranger. It’s like something straight out of one of her fantasies. He’s so gentlemanly when invites her to dance, he’s funny and makes her laugh, he’s kind of a dork, but that’s okay because she’s kind of a dork too. He introducing himself as Noctis and when she mentions how that’s her cat’s name he only smiles and nods, like he already knows. 

They dance themselves silly, drink maybe a bit too much punch that may or may not have been spiked, they giggle at some of the more outrageous costumes, and even the less outrageous ones. And when she becomes too tired to go on, he sees her home safely, and shyly plants a kiss on her cheek. It’s a truly magical night, she can scarcely believe it actually happened.

For Noctis it’s everything he could have asked for and more. He can finally stand beside Luna, hold her, talk to her, just as he’s always wanted. However, he only has so much power and this miracle can only last so long… And once the night is over and the magic used up, he turns back into a cat.

Still, he still has seven more miracles (eight, a voice reminds him in the back of his mind). And if tonight is any indication, then he might have a chance after all. Maybe, if he’s clever, he can work something out…


	6. BDSM AU (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some of Noctis and Luna’s (mis)adventures from the the bdsm au! This is all about some of their failed scenes, because even though things seem like they'll work on paper, reality is often a very different story...

**The Heels Incident**

One time Luna had this great idea for a scene where Noct would be standing strung up, arms above his head, and balancing on his toes.

When they put it into practice, they must have measured the ropes wrong, because no matter how many times she retied the knots, it left him barely able to touch the floor, which was uncomfortable and put to much strain on his arms and shoulders...

Then Noct jokingly suggested he wear her heels to give him the extra height needed, and Luna thought “hey, that’s not a bad idea!”

It actually worked out really well. Standing precariously balancing in six inch heels (”How do you walk in these things?”) with only the ropes to keep him upright was kinda doing it for him, and really set the scene for what she had planned.

Until it all went wrong. He doesn’t really know what happened… All he knows is one minute he’s deep in subspace, teetering on the edge of an orgasm, the next, his ankle is on fire and it’s suddenly impossible to stay standing except the ropes won’t let him fall and balancing on just one six inch heel is a thousand times harder….

In the end, Luna had to cut the ropes - because apparently she tied them way too well - while supporting most of Noct’s weight, and then help him stumble over to sit on the bed so she could see his foot

Maybe he twisted or rolled his foot at a weird angle while trying to re-balance himself. They don’t really know, but he had somehow managed to sprain his ankle while standing (relatively) still.

**That One Time They Nearly Got Caught**

Ignis is still in Noct’s life more or less the same as canon just not a future adviser to the King (Noct’s just a rich kid not a prince here) and is a total mother hen.

Early on in their explorations into bdsm, they were discovering things that they liked and didn’t like. They found Noct kinda liked being spanked, and that they both really liked pegging. One day, during Luna’s turn to be the dom, they decided to combine the two.

So, there’s Noct down on all fours, ass and thighs practically covered in red marks, Luna leaning over him, one hand tightly gripping his hair, the other working a vibrator in his ass, and then everything freezes. Someone’s coming through the front door. ”Shit! Ignis has a spare key!”

Somehow they manage to get their clothes back on and settled on the couch just in time. Problem is, they didn’t have time to ditch the vibrator, so it’s still inside Noct. Also the fabric of his pants is really chaffing right now, and sitting in general is not particularly comfortable either.

Now, part of Ignis still kinda views Noct as a kid who hasn’t really “discovered” girls yet, so it doesn’t occur to him that he may have interrupted something (he’s walked in on gaming and movie sessions before, it’s always been innocent)

It takes two hours for him to leave. Two hours of Noct squirming, still deeply turned on, right on the verge of coming in his pants, but also deeply mortified at the mere thought of Ignis finding out, while Luna is side eying him the whole time, struggling to stay calm.

They don’t know how they made it through dinner, but they did and somehow Ignis is none the wiser.

The sex afterwards was so hot that Luna really got into orgasm denial, something Noct both loves and hates in equal measures…

**The Key Incident (Or, that one time they actually _did_ get caught)**

So, this was several months into their forays into bdsm (quite a while after the previous incident too). It started off as a fairly standard scene involving handcuffs and a few toys…

But then Luna went to unlock Noct’s wrists so she could maneuver him into a new position, and the key very abruptly snapped off. 

The moment of silence followed by the subsequent realisation that Noct was now stuck handcuffed to the headboard of his bed, sent them both into a panic. They had a spare key, but with the broken half still stuck in the lock it was kinda useless.

Noct go to response for getting out of trouble is to call Ignis. Which is how Ignis ends up getting a weird call from Luna and Noct. His response to “What do you do if a key accidentally breaks off in the lock?” is of course “Call a locksmith.” which is unhelpful as that is exactly what they want to avoid right now so they hung up pretty quickly.

They claimed not to have locked themselves out of Noct’s apartment, but Ignis is still very worried. He cannot fathom what they might have done except perhaps broken something. They both sounded rather strange on the phone too… Maybe he’ll just pop over real quick just to check if they’re alright… He’s on his way home anyways.

They are not alright. But out of everything he might have expected to find, this was not it. Meanwhile Noct and Luna are too busy freaking out over getting the handcuffs off to notice Ignis or the state they’re in 

Of course when they _do_ notice him, they’re scrambling to cover up and also hide the more incriminating toys still lying nearby (”Oh shi- Ignis! Why are you- it’s not what it looks like!” Noctis fumbles, knowing he has absolutely no excuses to use here...)

Miraculously, Ignis is able to unlock the handcuffs with the aid of a flashlight and a pair of tweezers. Honestly he wasn’t sure if this was going to work, or what they could do if he couldn't get lock open, but fortunately it did. Crisis averted. 

The conversation that followed was probably one of the most awkward moments of Noct’s life and he would very much prefer if they never speak of this again. Something that Luna and Iggy can agree with.

Ignis: “Just see that something like this doesn’t happen again!”

Noct: “Come one Specs, it’s fine! We know what we’re doing!”

It happens again. Multiple times. It’s not always a broken key, sometimes it’s a broken lock or a straight up lost key.

Ignis now has a new set of skills to add to his repertoire. Lock picking not a skill he’d ever saw himself acquiring, and yet, here he is.

He also knows far too much about the inner workings of bdsm equipment for a man who has never once held any interest or partaken in the subject whatsoever (seriously, Luna got her hands on some fancy rigs and Ignis just knew someone was going to get stuck one day...)

If he answers the phone and it’s Luna or Noct going: “Are you the key master?” (because they’re both a couple of nerds), he will just sigh and fish out his lock picks.

**The Sybian Incident**

Noct: “We. Do. Not. Speak. Of. The. Sybian. Incident!”

Luna: Coughs awkwardly and casually changes the subject.

Ignis: Is in visible pain. “We had to go to the hospital. I believe I’ve said enough on the matter.” 

Gladio: Would gladly tell you all the juicy details but he’s to busy choking on his own laughter.

This incident is how Gladio found out. Or rather, how everyone else found out that Gladio already knew what they were up to but just never said anything (he figured it on his own, no one told, nor did he walk in on anything suspicious, he’s just surprisingly good at reading people.)

Ironically, the dreaded "Sybian Incident" did not actually involve the sybian itself, it just happened to be in the room at the time as they had plans for it but never got that far. Rather the whole traumatic experience involved a wardrobe malfunction, blood, and a nipple piercing, followed by a lot of panicking which lead to several panicked phone calls, and ended with an impromptu trip to the hospital.

Fortunately, there were no major injuries or noticeable scarring, Gladio simply thought it was best to go just to be safe.

The hospital staff were very nice and surprisingly understanding, not asking any awkward questions. Apparently, they get injuries like this fairly often. Noct’s dad didn’t even find out about it which was a relief.

It is still the among the most embarrassing moments of Noct's life, and a source of trauma for Luna and Ignis. Gladio thinks the whole thing is hilarious and takes every opportunity to bring it up 'cause he's a dick like that.


	7. Frozen AU (Kinda?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired after seeing the "Into the Unknown" clip from Frozen 2.

Soooo… an AU wherein Luna is sorta like Elsa, born with magic powers that nobody understands and has come to fear them. Lets say that she eventually got her powers under control and has come to be accepted by her people as their Oracle and Healer. She and her brother, Ravus, have already had their little adventure, and are ready to settle into happily ever after…

Except, lately Luna has been hearing this voice. Well not a voice exactly, but she can feel something calling out to her, urging her to follow it to it’s source. And as her powers grow stronger, this strange siren call grows louder and harder to ignore…

Meanwhile, far across the sea in the now defunct Kingdom of Lucis…

Lucis was a kingdom of magic, but long ago something happened that ended with the capital Insomnia becoming cut off from the world, hidden behind a strange wall of mist. And with the capital and with it the Crystal (which is said to be the source of all magic on Eos) gone magic seemed to disappear from the world…

In Insomnia itself, magic still exists, but over the generations their power has begun waning. Until Noctis is born. Noctis has power beyond anything seen since the great Kings and Queens of yore. It’s too bad hardly anyone remembers how to wield such power. Regis is very concerned for his son, that kind of power could consume Noctis entirely. Not to mention there’s no telling what kind of fate the gods must have in store for him…

Not to mention, Noctis is also hearing a strange voice calling out to him. He’s been warned against listening to strange voices no on else can hear… but he can’t help himself. It call to him, pleading him to follow. Where or why? He doesn’t know, all he knows is that whatever this is, it lies beyond the Wall.

One day the call is so strong that neither can ignore it, and in trying to reach out to it, Luna inadvertently sets off a chain reaction and awakens the Glacian from her slumber, while Noct finds himself standing before the Crystal having also set off a chain reaction and nearly brings the Citadel crashing down in on itself.

Luna, not knowing what to do to after unleashing Shiva unto the unsuspecting world, but desperate to set things right, sets off on a new journey. Guided by the mysterious Gentiana (heh) she makes for Lucis (and naturally, Ravus is not going to let her go off alone), hoping that there she will find the answers she's been seeking her whole life.

Noct knows there’s something out there beyond the Wall and he _needs_ to go. He needs to find out what ever this thing that’s calling truly is. He needs to finds out more about this power he possesses. His father forbids it, no one can venture beyond the Wall anyway, it’s impossible.

Noct sneaks out anyway, accompanied by his friends, who are definitely not letting him go off to do something potentially stupid and/or dangerous on his own! Seeing is believing, and when the Mist (which has blocked them off for generations) parts for Noctis, well Ignis, Gladio and Prompto can’t help but accept that maybe he might be on to something here…

As Luna and Noctis’s paths lead them closer to one another, the call gets stronger and stronger. Except, now it’s beginning to sound like an actual voice. Now it’s also accompanied by vivid dreams, sometimes even visions while they’re awake. And as it grows stronger and clearer, they make an incredible discovery.

It’s not just some strange siren call of magic… There’s a person behind it!

Noct: “A girl?”  
Luna: “A boy?”

Neither understand it, but they’re desperate to meet. To find out why they’ve been calling out to each other. Why this is happening. “Who are you?” and “Are you real?” are some of the biggest questions on their minds…

* * *

This kinda like a script for an animatic that I have in my head right now and would really like to make, maybe, one day… I really wish I new how to properly edit music or at least get my hands on “Into The Unknown” but sung as a duet between a girl and boy… (Probably would be easier to visual if you listen to the song while reading this, but it’s hard to explain this kind of thing with words…)

Anyway… So picture Noct and Luna being woken up by a mysterious voice. Throughout the scene it appears as though they’re talking to one another, sometimes looking directly at the other, but at any given moment, only one of them ever appears on screen. It seamlessly shifts from one to the other, for instance: having Luna sing her part then as she turn it shifts to Noctis, hundreds of miles away, singing his part as if in answer, and then as he passes through a doorway (or something) we’re back to Luna…

_Ah ah oh oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
  
 **Luna:** I can hear you but I won’t.  
Some look for trouble while others don’t  
 **Noctis:** There’s a thousand reasons I should go about my day.  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh oh oh

 _Ah ah oh oh_ **  
**

**Luna:** Oh oh _  
_

 _Ah ah oh oh_  
  
 **Noctis:** You’re not a voice  
You’re just a ringing in my ear  
 **Luna:** And if I heard you, which I don’t  
I’m spoken for I fear  
  
 _(Noct is look at photos of his father and friends here, most of them probably taken by Prompto)_ **  
Noctis:** Everyone I’ve ever loved is here within these walls  
I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m blocking out your calls  
 **Luna:** I’ve had my adventure, I don’t need something new  
I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you  
  
 **Noctis:** Into the unknown  
 **Luna:** Into the unknown  
 **Both:** Into the unknown!

 _Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh oh oh_  
  
 **Noctis:** What do you want? ‘Cause you’ve been keeping me awake  
 **Luna:** Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?

 _(Picture Noctis looking out a window, placing his hand on the glass…)_  
 **Noctis:** Or are you someone out there who’s a little bit like me?  
 _(The reflection changes into Luna, and our perspective is flipped, now outside a window looking in)_  
 **Luna:** Who knows deep down I’m not where I’m meant to be?  
  
 **Luna:** Every day’s a little harder as I feel my power grow  
 **Noctis:** Don’t you know there’s part of me that longs to go…  
  
 **Noctis:** Into the unknown?  
 **Luna:** Into the unknown  
 **Both:** Into the unknown! _  
_

 _Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh_  
  
 _(Magic swirls around them, and every time is moves in front of the camera we switch back and forth between the pair.)_  
 **Noctis:** Oh, oh oh, Are you out there?  
 **Luna:** Do you know me?  
 **Noctis:** Can you feel me?  
 **Luna:** Can you show me?

 _(As magic continues swirling, they’re looking directly at the empty space where the other would be, moving together, and begin reaching out for the other)_ **  
Luna:** Ah ah oh oh  
 **Noctis:** Ah ah oh oh  
 **Luna:** Ah ah oh oh  
 **Noctis:** Ah ah oh oh  
 **Both:** Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
 _(They take off running, both appear to be chasing after something unseen, implied to be each other, as trees/pillars pass in front of the camera we switch from Noct to Luna and back again)_ **  
Noctis:** Where are you going?  
 **Luna:** Don’t leave me alone!  
 **Both:** How do I follow you…  
Into the unknown?  
 _(The last few lines begin with Luna standing at the edge of a cliff, looking out over Tenenbrae, the full moon above her and her magic shining all around her. Then ends with Noct in the same position but in the throne room in Insomnia, with the crystal shining above him instead of the moon.)_


	8. Accursed Noctis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate swap AU wherein Noctis is the Accursed and Ardyn is the Chosen King. Otherwise known as that one AU where Luna made a pet out of the Accursed.
> 
> Soooo, more or less the plot of FFXV except because Noctis and Ardyn are two very different people, things go a bit differently… What it comes down to is: Noctis making a series of decisions, which inadvertently affects the choices and actions of other people, that ultimately results in the Astral’s plans being unintentionally, yet completely and utterly, derailed. 
> 
> Here’s a sort of prologue to that (head up, this ended up being kind of sad…)

**Ripples Into Tidal Waves**

**Prologue**

Aera loves Noctis.

Childhood friends turned lovers. A shared destiny. Him the savior of mankind, her an oracle of the Gods. It is a union is blessed by the Astrals themselves. A true fairytale romance.

Aera truly loves Noctis.

And yet, perhaps her love does not run as deep as it could…

Perhaps if there was more to their relationship. More than the easy companionship they’d always shared. More to talk about other than that of Gods and destiny. If he were a more ambitious man, no less kind, no less gentle, but someone with bigger dreams, and smaller secret desires. Things he could share with her and her alone…

Then maybe there would be more to them than what they have. Something much deeper, something much truer.

Aera loves Noctis.

But she does not love him enough to give her life for him.

And when the Scourge flows freely from his wounds in place of blood, when the sight of the taint dripping down his face fills her with horror/disgust/fear, when his brother - a man she has never liked or and barely tolerates on good days - declares him a monster, Aera runs from him.

Anyone would have run, she tells herself, it was only natural.

Noctis failed his task, failed to meet his destiny. He was meant to heal the Starscourge, and yet he let it consume him. The fate bestowed upon him now is the result of that failure. It is only natural, she tells herself.

It is much easier to think of it as Noctis’s failure than it is to think of how she had pushed him into assuming his role as Healer. How she had soothed his doubts with pretty words and making promises she could never have possibly kept. How it was she who had interpreted the words and will of the Astrals for him. How it was her words he had followed. 

It was much easier to think him a failure than it was it think they had been lied to, that she’d been used to bring about his downfall.

She pushes down her doubt and soldiers on. She must, for his sake and the sake of the world, she tells herself.

Her faith is rewarded. The Astrals grant her and those of her blood some of the Crystal’s light, the power to heal the Scourge. A power she had long sought after, and was once elated to find in Noctis. The nature of her powers differs from what his had been. It leaves her drained with every person she heals. As she grows older exhaustion becomes a constant companion.

It is a boon when her sister’s youngest daughter manifests the same abilities she had oh so long ago. She takes the girl in, teaches her how to commune with the Gods, how to see their signs and read their messages, how call upon the light inside her and use it to purge the Scourge from it’s victims.

The burden of keeping the Scourge at bay is a heavy one to bear, but she will succeed where Noctis failed. And when her body fails her, when she grows too old and too weary, her line will continue to bear that weight assuredly.

Aera had loved Noctis, she tells herself even years on.

Even as she thinks of him, locked away in that cold desolate prison, like a monster, never to see the light of day again. Even as the Astrals whisper their terrible, wonderful, tragic plans to cleanse their star once and for all in her ear. Even as she lay dying, old, decrepit, and entirely alone, she tells herself she made all the right choices.

_tbc..._


	9. Little Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid AU, because of no reason in particular! Inspired by the Disney version, but with a twist!
> 
> Also it's 2020! Happy New Year everybody~

So, Prompto is a merman who is fascinated about the world above the surface, but the King has forbidden contact with humans. Maybe he has like, a rare fin colour, or is just a somewhat special type of fish-man due family genetics or something. Anyway, one night curiosity gets the better of him and he investigates a ship sailing nearby. 

A party is being held on board for Prince Noctis, which is what drew Prompto’s attention in the first place. And he is amazed by the festivities, but it’s Noctis himself that captures Prompto’s attention. He is utterly enthralled by by the handsome prince and, being a hopeless romantic, believes these feelings must be love at first sight. 

When an unexpected storm rolls in and in the chaos, Noctis is flung overboard, nearly drowning, Prompto disobeys every law in existence and saves his life, very nearly revealing himself in the process. Noct is left bewildering by the encounter, unsure of what he saw, while Prom is left with a strong lingering desire to be with Noctis on land.

Me thinks Cindy and Aranea are maybe Prom’s friends, either fellow mer-people or actual fish, and they are very much the voice of reason, trying to warn Prom off his foolish and dangerous behaviours. 

Prom, fed up with being told he’s being naive for loving a human, and a complete stranger at that, runs away and is found by the sea witch Ardyn. He offers Prompto a deal, he’ll turn him into a human in exchange for his voice, but in order to remain human he must receive a kiss of true love within three days, or he’ll turn back into a merman and will then belong to Ardyn. 

Naive and blinded by his emotions, Prompto foolishly takes the deal, entirely unaware that Ardyn has given him an impossible task. Ardyn wants to use Prompto, as either an ingredient for or something, or maybe he just wants to own him because reasons (haven’t decided yet). He’s been waiting for an opportunity like this to come up, and knows for certain that Prompto will fail to get a kiss of true love, because his “prince charming” already has a true love.

The party Prom had witnessed was in fact Noct’s bachelor party and he is to marry his beloved, Lunafreya, in three days. Ardyn is fully away of these circumstances, Prompto, with his lack of knowledge on human society and culture, or Noctis himself for that matter, is completely in the dark. 

Cindy and Aranea find Prom and help him to the surface. Naturally they’re worried sick and scold him for his foolishness. But seeing no way to reverse the spell, and knowing it’s unlikely Ardyn will undo it and let them go, they agree to help him as best they can.

It’s surprisingly easy to find Noctis, who recognises Prompto as the stranger who rescued him from drowning a couple of days ago. Though he could have sworn Prompto had a fish tail… it must have been his imagination after all. 

Seeing as Prom is clearly in need of help, what with being naked, mute, and unable to walk properly, he takes him home. Ignis and Gladio are suspicious of Prom, but they’re trusting Noct’s judgement for now, especially since Noct isn’t one to trust easily. 

Noct has been kind of a nervous wreck lately. What with being anxious over the wedding, and oh god, what if he messes everything up!? And then there’s the fact that Luna was supposed to have arrived already, but her voyage was delayed due to bad weather, and what if something bad has happened to her? 

Prompto’s arrival is a welcome distraction, even if he is really weird. Like, really weird… Still Noct doesn’t have many friends his age and has a lot of fun hanging out with him, despite not knowing his name or really being able to communicate properly with. 

Meanwhile, Prompto finds himself being kinda _disappointed_ that Noct isn’t the suave prince charming character he had imagined him to be. Oh, he’s still a great guy, it’s just… he’d been picturing something else… Instead of taking this as the sign it is, he shoves down his doubt and proceeds to try and court Noctis. 

Of course, merpeople and humans have different courting rituals, and Prom comes across as just a little touchy feely, and just plain strange. All of his attempts to woo Noct fly straight over everyone’s heads. But Prom misreads many situations, such as when when Prom sees people dancing and mistakes it for a courting dance, and drags Noct into dancing with him.

By the end of the second day Prompto is thinking things are going well between them, but is all too aware of the looming deadline. Whereas Noctis is totally unaware that Prompto has any romantic feelings for him whatsoever, and is just having fun hanging out with a friend in between the wedding preparations.

Me thinks a “Kiss the Girl” scene occurs where Aranea and Cindy help set the scene for Prompto to make his move and get his kiss. Except, he gets a little too excited and accidentally capsizes the boat blowing his chance. Ardyn is content to do nothing but watch as he knows that it wouldn’t have matter if Prompto got his kiss, for it wouldn’t have been the kiss of true love that Prompto needed.

Late that night while Prompto is sound asleep, Luna finally arrives safe and sound. The next morning Ignis wakes Prompto and mentions the wedding, and that Noct wants to talk to him. Though Prom doesn’t know what a wedding is, he concludes that it must be part of human courting rituals and that Noct must have been impressed by him even with yesterdays blunder!

Having hyped himself up, he rushes to meet Noct, only to find him sharing a kiss with Luna. Noct then happily introduces Luna to Prompto, who thanks him for saving her fiance’s life, and asks Prompto to attend the wedding. The couple are whisked away for final wedding preparations before Prompto can shake himself out of his shocked state. 

Prompto finally realises the gravity of his decisions and is forced to face the consequences. Seeing the way Noct looks at Luna and how he has never looked at Prom that way forces him to see that he’d been mistaken this whole time. He finally understands what Cindy and Aranea were saying about how foolish he was being, claiming to be in love with someone he knew nothing about or who knew anything about him. 

Cindy suggests that if all they need is a true loves kiss it doesn’t have to be Noctis, right? Problem is they don’t have enough time, with only a few hours left before he changes back and Ardyn comes to claim him. Meanwhile Noct and the others are entirely unaware of Prom’s situation, but he’s worried about how strange Prom is acting. More so than usual that is. 

How does this end? I dunno yet... But though the magic of true love is beyond Prompto’s grasp, perhaps the power of _friendship_ will prevail against Ardyn’s evil plot!


	10. Taur AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentatively titled AU coz there's a lot going on in this one... So, Who else loves the concept of badass, loner, tall, dark and scary anti-hero type dude accidentally acquiring a tiny, bright, happy, colourful child? Welp, here’s another AU idea featuring tiny baby Noctis defeating a would be assassin with the power of adorableness! 
> 
> Also! Was reading this amazing fic: Nocturne (Which I 100% recommend you read like right now!) So now everyone is a ‘taur, as in a kind of centaur, but not limited to horses though. (There be cattaurs, dogtaurs, goattaurs, deertaurs and so on.) And right form the start there was also ABO dynamics, so that’s also in the mix. Lastly there be dad!Cor and MT!Prompto because I’ve also been reading Poor Wayfaring Stranger (another awesome fic which ya’ll need to be reading as well!)
> 
> …Yeah, I had a lot of ideas and inspiration so this whole thing just kinda exploded…

Kicking things off here, King Mors had an illegitimate child. (Not what ya’ll thought I was start this off with, eh?) But he already had Regis and well, he didn’t need another heir nor did he want a conflict over succession to occur, so he got rid of the baby and erased it’s existence. Or at least, he thought he did.

Let’s not go into too much detail on what happens with them here (because if I do manage to actually write something for this it’ll be kinda spoilery…)

Mors dies, Regis is King, he gets married to Aulea and they’re about to have a baby. He never knew about the half-sibling and is under the impression he is the sole heir to the throne of Lucis, aside form some maybe incredibly distant cousins.

But the bastard child survived, and though they were denied the throne, they vow that their own child will not be… Backed by an extremist group that hates the current monarchy (possibly Ardyn and/or Nifflheim involvement here, but not sure yet), they hatch a plan. Noctis’s entire life and destiny is changed when on the night of his birth he is switched with the bastard child’s own son. (I need another name for this bitch coz calling them “bastard child” feels really mean…)

Regis has no reason to suspect the baby the nurse hands him isn’t his own son. There’s also the fact that Queen Aulea has fallen ill, which is very distracting for everyone. (Conveniently so, wouldn’t you say?) The nurse feels little regret in their actions as this child is an alpha and a lion ‘taur (as is common in the Lucis Caelum line), whereas Noctis is an omega and a panther ‘taur (specifically a black leopard).

However, things don’t go quite according to plan. You see, Noctis was not supposed to live, but after learning he was an omega, the assassin couldn’t find the will to go through with it.

Now, this guy (going to use an OC here), he’s not a good person. And he knows it. He knows he’s probably gonna end up dying a dog’s death and he’ll probably deserve it too. While he is Lucian, he has no love for the royal family (his hatred for Nifflhiem trumps all). Still, this is just a job to him, it wasn’t personal. He’s not looking for redemption, but everyone has that line in the sand they won’t cross. Being asked to kill a baby was already toeing that line. An omega baby, however? That’s a step too far for him.

He lies to his client, pretends he did the deed and got rid of the evidence. Then he takes the baby and goes into hiding. He never planned to keep him, but somehow he became a single alpha parent to an adorable omega kitten.

So Noctis was raised by an assassin, while his cousin was raised a prince. No one realising the switch ever occurred. Thus not only is Noct’s life changed, but also the lives of the people closest to him.


	11. Clone!Noctis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea I had while reading some dark-ish fics a little while back...
> 
> Hopefully might get something written for this one sometime in the near future....hopefully...

A kinda dark AU wherein Noctis was kidnapped by Nifflheim after the Marilith attack and was tortured and experimented on for 6 years before he committed suicide. But one of the scientists was obsessed with him so he secretly cloned Noct, while never letting anyone know the prince had died.

The scientist is a Besithia clone (not Prompto, coz I’ve got other plans for him), who is more or less treated as Besithia’s son. Imma thinking of calling him “Aemilus”. He’s determined to revive Noctis, but has yet to succeed in creating the perfect replica.The "failed" Noct clones end up subjected to his twisted experiments, none of them living long. Except for the most stable clone, who gets to sit in a wheelchair and pretend to be the crippled prince. Until he is replaced with a better version that is…

V-eR5014 is has lived the longest by virtue of being the most stable clone made so far. He not looks exactly like Noct, he also has all of his memories. After all, it wasn’t enough that they looked like Noctis, they had to be able to act like him. And V-eR5014 is very good at pretending to be Noctis. (We’re gonna refer to our clone boy by his number just to makes things easier…)

He had only one wish, to finish what Noctis had started. He has lived through and witnessed so much suffering, and all he wants is for this madness to end. But he has no idea how to accomplish this. Even if he managed to somehow kill Aemilus, someone else could just pick up where he left off. Even with a slightly healthier body and the ability to walk, he is as trapped and helpless as Noctis was.

One day, by pure coincidence, Cor happens to be infiltrating the facility where the clones are held. Recognising this as probably his only chance, the clone makes his move. With Cor’s help, the clones stage a bloody coup, killing their creator/captor and destroying his research, including all the samples of Noct’s DNA, and blowing up the facility to cover their tracks. 

V-eR5014 never really thought about what comes after. He never considered that he would live. All his “brothers” are finally at peace, but what about him? He's the last clone left, and in order to bring this tragedy to close, he also needs to be destroyed, right? But he doesn’t want to make the same mistake Noctis did. He has to be sure there will be nothing left afterwards for anyone to use or this whole nightmare could start up again.

And Cor… Well, it’s been a very long day for Cor… After everything he’s seen and learned… It’s gonna take a lot of time to process this. He’s definitely not looking forward to the conversation that has to happen when he gets home… But he can’t just leave this kid. He’s Noctis, but also _not_ Noctis. The fact the kid just expects he has to die is heartbreaking… 

Neither know what to do or how to proceed. In the end Cor just takes him home. Life’s about to get really complicated for everyone. Being surrounded by people who knew and loved Noctis, welp, is all very awkward for all parties involved… V-eR5014 knows he’s not the real Noctis but his entire existence is build on _being_ Noctis. He doesn’t know how to be someone else. 

So starts the story of a clone trying to find his place in the world, and learning what it is to be human.


	12. When the Walls Come Tumbling Down pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of the Angsty Omegaverse AU that really needs a better name... (this took a lot longer to get out than I expected... so many ideas...)
> 
> Also here’s some songs that make me think of this AU: “Bad Idea” and “You Matter to Me” from the Waitress musical.

So, there’s no scourge or prophecy in this AU but the war with Nifflheim is still happening. The Oracle is a religious figure, and much beloved by the people, hence why the Empire originally wanted to obtain control over Tenebrae. But lately the Emperor is feeling threatened by Lunafreya. 

She’s is beloved by the masses, and though her brother has been indoctrinated, and she lacks any real power, it’s clear she still has a mind of her own. So it’s decided that Luna ought to be replaced with a younger cousin, who has also been indoctrinated and is far easier to manipulate.

It doesn’t matter to them that this girl doesn’t possess the powers of the Oracle. The powers that be in Nifflheim are not religious. They couldn’t care less about the magic’s of the Oracle line. If nothing else, they’ll just have Ravus (who is a beta btw) marry and produce a kid at some point.

But first, Luna must disappear. It will be a tragic accident, or perhaps even a plot by the enemy. Either way she has to go. 

And yet, for all that Ravus has been thoroughly brainwashed by the Empire, he still loves his sister above all else. He’s not just going to stand by and do nothing while Luna’s life is in danger. 

So, swallowing his pride and hatred for the Lucian King, Ravus secretly makes a deal. Luna is spirited away to Insomnia seeking political asylum. To her it feels a little like abandoning her duties and her people, but (as it’s been since the Niffs invaded years ago) she has little say in the matter.

Life is Terrible for omegas in Insomnia, and in Nifflheim it’s just as bad. The only difference being that the Niffs are open about their cruelty, whereas Lucians like to sugar coat it. Luna can’t tell which is worse.

Luna knows exactly what would have happened to her had she presented as anything other than an alpha. And like Noctis, her status and birthright would not have been enough to save her. But she never would have thought such a thing would have happened to him. 

Her magic and status as Oracle is the one thing that Nifflheim couldn’t take form her. It strikes a cord in her, seeing Noctis stripped of his own magic and status as prince. And Luna, well, she knows better than anyone what it’s like to be a prisoner in your own home…

The first time she met Noctis he was a shy, damaged child in a wheelchair. The second time he is a boy still not yet a man, yet he is pregnant and far more damaged, for more _broken,_ than the child she met ten years ago. 

She just can’t understand how this could have happened. 

It’s typical alpha behavior to offer food to omegas (to show they are a good provider, someone who can put food on the table), but Noctis won’t eat anything Ignis or Gladio give him. 

After everything they’ve done to him, all of Noct’s instincts scream that Ignis and Gladio are unsafe alphas. He physically cannot eat the food they provide, which means he’s not eating _period_. They’ve started force feeding him, which only causes him more distress and he ends up throwing it all back up again.

Furthermore, Noctis hasn’t been sleeping. How can he when he sandwiched between two unsafe alphas (his captors, his _rapists_ ) at night? There isn’t a single place safe from them in his home. He’s trapped in an unsafe home with two aggressive, untrustworthy, dangerous alphas. Sleep is impossible when he’s on high alert at all times.

The pregnancy is hard on his body too. He doesn’t want this baby. It’s little more than a lump of cells, not even a person yet, and he already despises it. To Noct, it’s nothing more than a parasite, slowing draining his life away. 

“It’s just hormones.” The so-called _experts_ say. “Everything will be fine once the baby is here.” They diagnose him with prenatal depression, and largely brush it off as being “normal” for omegas experiencing their first pregnancy.

Nevermind that Noctis is miserable, that he’s wasting away. That he has been suffering ever since he presented. 

And it’s ironic, but before Noct presented, Ignis and Gladio had actually been good alphas. Ignis made Noct feel cared for, while Gladio made him feel safe. They _had_ a healthy dynamic before. If they just stayed the way they were, then Noct would have felt safe with them, might have even accepted them as his alphas. But they didn’t.

The fact of the matter remains, Noctis is dying, and nothing seems to help (naturally, given their version of “helping” is just to be more abusive and controlling). 

As an unmated alpha, Luna would normally never be allowed near Noctis, but as it’s the Oracle’s duty to offer guidance and healing, well…

Luna knows how to navigate a conversation peacefully while holding an unpopular opinion. She knows how to probe and question, without rocking the boat. She’s had a lot of practice after all, though she never thought it’d be like this with the likes of Regis and Noct’s friends…

She’s able to gain access to Noctis, alone, without guards or his alphas hovering threateningly over their shoulders. She’s the Oracle, and an old friend. Who is more trustworthy than her?

The fact that Noctis seems so much better after speaking to her just once helps her case quite a bit too.

Luna is the only person who speaks to Noct looking him in the eye. She doesn’t talk over him, or at him, or to his alphas instead of him. She doesn’t touch him without permission. She doesn’t crowd him and keeps a comfortable distance. She’s the only person who truly sees him; sees whats happening to him and understands it’s wrong.

Luna is a good, safe alpha. More than that, she’s still his friend. Where everyone else abandoned him, Luna did not. Even if it’s only for a few hours every other day, she provides a safe haven.

She tries to undo whatever Regis did to seal Noct’s magic, but is unsuccessful, and Regis isn’t sharing what he knows either. Every time she brings it up, he manages to brush the topis aside. Sometimes he even makes his actions sound quite logical. 

But Luna knows it’s not right. One look at Noctis is all it takes to realise the truth. It seems that no one else is willing to truly see him though…

Noctis has been her closest friend and confidant over the years, even when they were apart. She wants so badly to help him, but it seems she’s just as powerless here beside him, as she was when they were separated…

As Noct’s pregnancy progresses, his mood swings violently from one end to the other. With Luna he is almost happy, hopeful even. But at other times he is utterly inconsolable. All the while, the pair grow closer and closer.

They don’t mean to fall into bed together. It just sort of happened. They know what they’re doing is a terrible idea, dangerous even, but it’s difficult deny their feelings. Noct has always provided an escape for Luna, and visa versa, and this is just one more way of escaping from their unhappy lives.

For Luna, she has been trapped in a cage for so long, even now, she’s simply traded her old cage for a somewhat nicer one. For Noct, well if he had no choice but to belong to someone, he’d rather belong to Luna. They both want something that’s entirely _theirs_.

Still, is dangerous and if they get caught, well, never seeing the other again will probably be the least of their worries…

Noct’s eighteenth birthday has come and gone. In the past he would have faced it with pride and trepidation for the future for it had meant he was one step closer to being king. Now though, well, there’s very little for him to look forward to…

And while others celebrate, dread begins to fill his entire being as his due date is fast approaching…

_TBC…_


	13. Lady Lunafreya's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little AU inspired by Kobyashi's Dragon Maid~
> 
> (I meant to post this one earlier but forgot.)

Wherein Noctis is a dragon prince who ran away from home due to various reasons, picked a fight with the gods, bit off more than he could chew, was mortally wounded, but managed to flee to another world.

Luna is a super stressed out office worker who is constantly battling with shitty bosses, uncooperative clients, impossibly high expectations from her peers, and her overbearing, overprotective brother. Sometimes a girl just needs a night off to vent and drink her problems away. Probably not the best idea to do so alone, on a work night to boot… One should also pay at least a little attention to one’s limits… Or have organised a way to get home…

Which is how Luna ends up wandering around lost in the woods, totally drunk off her ass. The world is not prepared for drunk Luna, nor is a dimension hopping dragon for that matter.

The next day Luna wakes up in her apartment hungover, full of regrets, and having little memory of the previous night. Suffice to say she has decided that she shall never drink again and proceeds to get ready to drag herself to work. Upon opening the door to find her entire view blocked by the head of a black dragon, then for said dragon to then transform into a cute boy and greet her by name, well, obviously this must be a dream, right?

So, Luna does the polite thing and invites the dragon-boy in. She had not expected him to announce himself as her husband, which she had apparently married last night. Sure enough, she’s wearing his wedding ring, which is magic and can’t be removed by conventional means, apparently.

Luna is, of course, shocked with herself for having done something as dumb as marrying a stranger while drunk. You hear about these things happening, but you never think it’s gonna be you in these situations one day… She can’t remember a thing about this at all, or what might have possessed her to agree to marry a complete stranger.

Suffice to say, it’s a very confusing morning and everything is just a touch too much for a tired, hungover Luna to process. But after thinking over all day at work (having been helpfully flown there by Noct so she managed to not be late), she’s made her decision.

Marriage is a big deal, and they can’t just expect it all to work out after knowing each other for only a day or so. But Noctis doesn’t seem like a bad person - dragon? whatever - and, honestly, she’d feel terribly guilty if she made him leave. (Plus he’s kinda cute.) So! Luna proposes that they live together temporarily, just to test things out.

Noctis explains a bit about the magic in their wedding rings and that after fourteen days they will be permanently unable to remove them. So that’s their time limit. If they can make it to the end of the fourteen day period then they’ll stay married, if things don’t work out then they’ll have their marriage annulled and go their separate ways.

Noctis is happy Luna is letting him stay and promises he’ll be the best waifu ever! He doesn’t know what a “waifu” actually is, but Luna had been adamant that he’d make perfect one for her!

Luna reaction to this is… well, she knows herself well enough to understand the kind of thought process behind those comments. None of those thoughts were sfw… And Noctis (poor, sweet, _innocent_ Noctis) has unintentionally put a whole slew of nfsw images into her head.

And that’s how Luna snagged herself a dragon for a wai- I mean husband!

_Ravus can never know._ Luna thought quietly to herself.


	14. The Colony Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea... so it's kind of a weird kink verse wherein humans have evolved to have a society more like ants or wasps.

Humans live in Colonies ruled by a Queen and each citizen belongs to one of three castes: the Breeder caste (self-explanatory), the asexual Worker caste (pretty much everyday people), and the infertile Soldier/Fighter caste (the army and public security). There are also individuals known as “Princes” who are similar to Queens.

Pheromones are more important in this society, so humans have adapted to produce stronger pheromones and have a stronger sense of smell adept at reading them. It is also not uncommon for members of the breeder caste to be intersex, such as males also possessing female reproductive organs, and vice versa.

Children are not raised by the Breeder caste or the Queen. Once born, they are adopted into families, usually from the worker caste, who raise them as their own children. Though there are also some colonies that raise their children communally. Children are undesignated until they reach puberty, wherein they will begin displaying signs of their caste.

...

**Queens:  
** A Queen is the ruler of her colony and is always female. She is beautiful, powerful and charismatic with a dominant personality, capable of influencing others with her powerful pheromones. All citizens of the colony are utterly devoted to their Queen as she is the biological mother to almost the entire population of the colony, producing thousands of eggs in her lifetime. She will not, however, carry any children herself as she is constantly producing eggs even if she is carrying some that have been fertilised. Instead, she will lay her eggs in a fertile female or male member of the breeder caste, who will carry and give birth to her children in her stead. Queens also begin to produce breast milk around the same time they start producing eggs. This milk has great value due to it abundant health benefits, and is collected to be consumed by all members of the colony. The Queen resides at the very centre of the colony, which expands outwards around her.

Queens are incredibly territorial, and most rarely tolerate the presence of another Queen. Some are even known to caste out their own daughters, which is relatively understandable since it is not uncommon for a young Queen to usurp her mother’s position. This is not always the case though. Sometimes the transition of power is a rather smooth process where, once the old Queen no longer produces eggs, the new Queen will assume her position without any issue, and slowly take on the role of leadership over the colony. The Colony cannot exist without a Queen. Even the most aggressive and power hungry Queen is aware of the fact she will not be around forever, and that she will need an heir. Some Queens will happily raise their daughter’s with love and care, despite them also being Queens. Though mostly, she will leave child rearing to her chosen consort and King.

**Breeder Caste:  
** The fertile males and females of the breeder caste are split into two groups: bearers and sires. Bearers will carry the Queen’s eggs in their womb, which are then fertilised by a sire. Colloquially, bearers are often referred to as “Broodmares” or just “Mares”, and sires are called “Stallions”. There can be male mares and female stallions, though it is slightly less common. The Queen needs to lay her eggs every few months, and bearers will carry on average between ten to fifteen eggs at a time. However, only about half of those eggs will be fertile. Still, this means a broodmare will carry and give birth to around half a dozen children at a time. Bearers are of vital importance to the colony, thus the role is treated with utmost respect.

Given the strain bearing so many children puts on their bodies, a broodmare has to be strong and healthy, so they are given the best care possible during their pregnancies as well as during their recovery periods. Bearers reside in the Queen’s residence, where they live in the lap of luxury. On the other hand, a sire, while still important, is not considered as vital. Sires are really only around to keep the genepool diverse, and on average more sires are born than bearers, so there’s plenty to go around. Generally a sire will not stay in the colony they were born in, and it’s not uncommon for sires to move between multiple colonies, never settling down. Sires that do settle will often have a second job or role within the colony, as otherwise they will be idle for many, many months at a time.

**Worker Caste** :  
The majority of the Colony’s population is made up by the worker caste. These are simply everyday people, doing everyday jobs. Generally, those of the worker caste are asexual, though a small minority among them may develop a different sexuality. It is also not impossible for workers to have children, but it is difficult as this caste is not very fertile. Most workers do pursue romantic relationships though, and homosexual and polyamorous relationships are just as easily accepted as hetero ones. However, being asexual is considered “normal” for the worker caste thus those with a differing sexuality often face prejudice (as it is with most minority groups).

**Soldier/Fighter Caste** :  
Those of the soldier/fighter caste are often entirely sterile and it is almost unheard of for them to reproduce. Soldiers are naturally larger, physically fit, and tend to be aggressive in nature. When a person is injured, they release a small amount of pheromones to alert nearby members of the colony. Small injuries do not garner much reaction; however, grievous wounds and death will result in the release of a powerful “danger” pheromone. Soldiers will respond to these pheromones by going into an “attack mode”, their instinct being to fight off potential threats in order to protect the colony. However, this can sometimes result them falling into a frenzy where they’re overcome by their fight response and are unable to think rationally, making them a danger to themselves and all those around them. This state of mind usually only lasts a short time, and eventually they will come back to their senses. A Queen is capable of bringing frenzied soldiers under her control through her own pheromones, as can a Prince to a lesser extent. But there are some cases where a frenzied soldier will lose themselves completely becoming unable to revert back even under the Queen’s influence. Unfortunately, there isn’t a lot that can be done for them if they reach this point; the only options being to put them down, or keep them sedated for the rest of their life.

**Princes/Kings:  
** A Prince is a male with a similar disposition to a Queen. They are charismatic with strong pheromones and dominant personalities, but possess a mild temperament and are instinctively subservient to their Queen. The term “Prince” comes from the fact they are natural leaders, often assuming positions of power within the colony, and that their caste’s main function is to mate with a Queen. A Prince the Queen chooses as her consort is called a King and he will rule over the Colony at her side. Princes are intersex, like male broodmares, and thus a King will be both the sire and bearer of his Queen’s children. It’s almost guaranteed that a King will eventually birth a new Queen, and is one of the only ways one can be born. In the case where a colony has no Queen, a young prince might suddenly switch genders and begin producing eggs, becoming the colony’s new Queen. Though, this only occurs in extreme cases, and once a prince reaches adulthood this change is much less likely to occur.

Princes have a naturally calming presence due to their pheromones, this combined with their mild temperaments and the fact they are versatile individuals that can easily fulfill any role within each caste, make them desirable to have within the colony. So much so that colonies often have many princes, not just the Queen’s chosen mate. A prince’s instinct is to protect, serve and mate with a Queen; some might serve their mother or sister, but most will leave their original colony to find their own Queen. Even if he cannot become King, a prince will dedicate his life to his chosen Queen. Due to their more mild natures, and calming presence, many forget that Princes have strong dominant personalities. These more domineering and aggressive traits tend to only come out in regards to other Princes. A Prince’s protective instincts lead him to be rather territorial, and a King will jealously guard his position beside his Queen. When a Prince joins a colony he will establish his own place, or territory. There is a lot of power play between princes, but generally they will respect each other’s space and try to avoid encroaching on the other’s territory. After all, infighting would earn the disapproval of the Queen, which no prince desires.

......

**Concept (more a vague idea for a story that'll might change later):**

Lunafreya is a young Queen who, due to the untimely death of her mother, has been ruling over her Colony since she was sixteen. Thing is, she is kind of a lot sexually frustrated and really, really, really wants a prince to make her King.

Ignis, her very capable assistant and a member of the asexual worker caste, is forced to listen to his Queen vent her sexual frustrations. Ignis, a man who understands and respects other’s sexualities but is perfectly comfortable with his own asexuality and frankly is kind of grossed out by sex as a whole, listens to Luna rant on and on about how much she wants a cute prince with silky back hair and pretty blue eyes, and all the cute sounds he’ll make when she pins him down and shoves her **XXXXX** into his **XXXXX** and does **XXXXX** —

Ignis: stares into the camera like he’s in the Office.

Gladiolus is a Stallion who also works as a security guard in the Fenestala Manor. He has a crush on Ignis, but due to how he was raised and the fact his caste is overtly sexualised, he does not know how to express romantic interest through any means other than with sex. Their clashing sexualities lead to much awkwardness, misunderstandings, and angst, despite the fact that their feelings are actually mutual.

Prompto is a male Broodmare from Niflheim but fled there, coming to live in Luna’s colony as a teen. He lacks a lot of common knowledge and holds all sorts of internalised prejudice due to Niflheim rejecting Colonies and Queens, having established a patriarchal society instead. (Spoiler: life is not great for everyday citizens of Niflheim, especially those who are “different”…) He is still coming to terms with his own sexuality and place in society.

Noctis is the long lost Prince of Lucis, but believes he’s just another asexual worker due to Ravus (also a prince) being an overprotective bastard, who goes out of his way to ensure that no Prince ever gets anywhere near his beloved sister. Noct has a massive crush on Luna, which was harmless before, except now he’s around her a lot more due to his friendship with Prompto and Gladio and the fact that Ignis is his adoptive brother, so he gets to be near Luna due to proximity of their proximity to her, and omfg, she’s just, so hot, and he can’t stop think about what it would feel like if she **XXXX** to his **XXXX** and does **XXXX** —

Yeah, he is really not coping with his feelings, or all the weird things his body is suddenly doing, and really it should not be feeling this way or doing these things cause he’s supposed to be Ace for heaven’s sake! Of course, the more he’s around Luna, the harder it is to hide his feelings or his body’s reactions to her, which is exactly when Luna starts to notice there’s something different about Noct lately…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is quarantine treating everyone? I am quite bored... Very bored in fact... Please, someone, do come talk to me about my AUs. I have thought a lot about this one in particular and there's probably a lot of things I forgot to mention here. If you have questions, ask away. ^^


	15. The Colony Verse (wings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had some new ideas for this verse. Probably going to end up changing a lot as I go with this one too :P

**Wings** :   
Queens and Princes both have wings, no other caste has them. A Queen’s wings are transparent, colourless, more wasp-like in appearance, and the largest in size. These wings catch the light in such a manner that creates a hypnotic effect, and can also be used to temporarily blind or stun others. A Prince’s wings are iridescent, brightly coloured, and come in many different shapes and sizes, though none larger than a Queen’s. These beautifully coloured wings are designed to attract the attention of the Queen in hopes of becoming her mate.

They are only capable of short bursts of flight however, lacking the stamina for extended flight. Wings don’t grow in until the child reaches puberty, wherein they experience an uncomfortable period of moulting immediately beforehand. The new wings are very delicate and must be treated with care even after they reach full maturity. Generally, wings are kept tucked away close to their bodies, both to keep them safe and due to certain social conventions. It is considered rude to look upon one’s wings (especially without their permission) or for someone to be showing them off in public. They’re only left out on display during certain celebrations and/or ceremonies, such as during the courting/mating ritual between Queens and Princes.

_(Some quick sketches~)_

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find my tumblr here: https://angelkitty54.tumblr.com/


End file.
